


[Fanmix] Catch You When You Fall

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Mystic Messenger Ship Mixes [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Game Spoilers, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Summary: Slight spoilers for Jaehee's route, and won't really make sense unless you've played it.





	[Fanmix] Catch You When You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Jaehee's route, and won't really make sense unless you've played it.

[Catch You When You Fall: a Zen/Jaehee fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/catch-you-when-you-fall-a-zen-jaehee-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Justin Timberlake - **Let's Take A Ride** // Journey - **Faithfully** // Backstreet Boys - **Helpless With She Smiles** // Shirota Yuu feat. Howie Dorough - **Worth Fighting For** // Hanson - **Surely As The Sun** // Backstreet Boys - **Love Is** // Ed Sheeran - **Thinking Out Loud** // *NSYNC - **Somewhere Someday** // Kelly Clarkson - **You Found Me**


End file.
